Hyung Saranghae!
by babypanda518
Summary: "Ah mian ge. Aku rindu padamu sampai aku lupa bahwa aku memeluk mu di lantai" / "Ge,menginap lah di apartement ku malam ini. Aku tak mau tidur sendirian" /"Andwae! Aku tak mau menginap di apartement mu. Apalagi satu kamar dan satu ranjang denganmu/ Sehun mengecup bibir Tao sekilas dan berhasil membuat wajah Tao memerah/ CRACK PAIR! HunTao! DLDR! RnR! YAOI! Romantic Kiss Scene!


**Tittle : Hyung .. Saranghae!**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Main Cast : Sehun = Seme**

** Tao = Innocent Uke!**

**Slight Cast : Chanyeol**

** Baekhyun**

** Ryeowook**

** Yesung**

**Lenght : ONESHOT! NO SEQUEL~~!**

**Rating : Teen but has romantic kiss scene!**

**Note : **

**Banyak typo**

**Bukan ff plagiat karena ini sebenernya cuplikan dari ff yang aku hapus dan aku buat versi HunTao**

**Crack Pair! DLDR! RnR!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**TAO POV**

Nama ku Huang Zi Tao. Tapi aku akan menoleh jika dipanggil Tao. Kata orang,aku ini seperti panda karena dibawah lingkar mata ku hitam. Padahal aku kan tidak gendut seperti panda *pouts* sekarang aku kuliah di Universitas Inha,jurusan XXXX dan aku mahasiswa semester 6 yang sedang mencari tempat magang untuk bekerja. Haaaaahh .. apa aku sudah tua? Ah tentu tidak. Wajah ku masih baby face sampai-sampai aku sering disangka mahasiswa semester 2.

*tok tok tok*

"Maaf seosangnim aku telat. Boleh aku masuk kelas?" Kata ku.

"Silahkan Tao." Kata seosangnim.

Akhirnya aku pun duduk di bangku belakang. Melihat keadaan kelas. Mana Sehun? Apa dia tidak masuk? Aaahhh apa dia tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan ada ujian? Aisshhh Sehunnieee!

Aku pun mengecek ponsel. Ada satu sms. Dari Sehun.

From :

Sehun: "**Baby panda~ mian aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Aku demam semalam. Apa kau bisa ke apartement ku nanti setelah perkuliahan selesai? Dan sebelum kau ke apartement ku,tolong belikan aku biskuit kesukaan aku ya ge? gomawo nae baby panda *flying kiss***"

Reply :

"**Aaaa Sehunnie! Kau membuat ku khawatir Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang bahwa kau sakit? Kau juga tidak bisa ikut ujian hari ini. Ah baiklahhun,aku akan ke apartement dan membawa biskuit kesukaanmu. Tunggu aku nanti sehunnie *blushing***"

Aahh jadi Sehunnie sakit T^T aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Sehunnie. Ujian ayolah cepat selesai..

Akhirnya ujian pun selesai. "Ah iya,aku mesti ke supermarket untuk beli biskuit buat Sehunnie."

**At Supermarket**

"Hmm .. masa aku hanya beli biskuit saja? Lebih baik aku sekalian beli bahan makanan untuk dimasak nanti di apartement Sehun. Pasti Sehun akan senang ^^." Kata ku senang dalam hati.

-SKIP SHOPPING TIME-

**At Sehun's Apartement**

"Sehunnie,aku datang." Kata ku langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Sehun.

Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa masuk kedalam apartement Sehun? Itu karena aku tahu passwordnya. Hahahaha XD

Loh? Sehun mana?

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada juga.

Tiba-tiba … siapa yang memeluk ku? Kata ku kaget.

*greeppp*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!" Teriak ku sambil mengambil tangan orang yang tadi memeluknya dari belakang dan …

**BUGH**

Dengan refleksnya aku melempar badan orang itu ke lantai.

"Panda gegeeeeee! Aauuwww" Kata Sehun sambil memegang badannya.

"Yaaakk! Sehunnie .. Mi .. Mian .. Mianhae .. Jeongmal Mianhae Sehun-ah" Kata ku

"Apa kau bilang ge? Bantu aku berdiri" Kata Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan dan menggulingkan badan kuke samping Sehun.

"Sekarang kita impas ge. Hahahaha" Kata Sehun sambil memeluk kudari belakang dan menciumi leher Tao.

"Miss you nae baby panda~~~"

"Se .. Sehun-ah ap .. apa maksud mu?*blush*" Kata ku gugup.

"Waeyo panda ge? Hmm?" Kata Sehun sambil tetap memeluk ku dengan erat.

Aaaaa bagaimana ini? Apa yang tadi Sehun bilang? Ia merindukan ku? Aaaa Sehun-ah,aku juga merindukan mu /

"Sehun-ah.. kau akan sampai kapan memeluk ku seperti ini? Di lantai pula. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan hah? Kau kan lagi sakit." Kata ku panjang lebar sambil melepas pelukan dari Sehun.

"Ah mian ge. Aku rindu padamu sampai aku lupa bahwa aku memeluk mu di lantai." Kata Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya pada ku dan membantu kuberdiri.

"Sehun-ah,aku sudah membawa biskuit kesukaan mu. Ah iya,apakah kau sudah makan?" Kata ku sambil mengambil kantong belanjaan dan pergi ke dapur.

"Mana biskuit kesukaan ku?" Kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak isi kantong belanjaan Tao.

**PLAK **

"Yaaaa Sehun-ah jangan diberantakin. Ini biskuit kesukaanmu. Aku memisahkannya dengan kantung belanjaan yang lain." Aku memukul tangan Sehun karena dengan seenaknya dia mengacak-acak kantung belanjaannya karena Ia mencari biskuit kesukaannya.

"Sehunnie.. aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum,aku ingin memasaknya. Soalnya aku juga belum makan." Kata ku sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan.

"Aaaaaahh baby panda~~ Kau perhatian sekali padaku. Aku belum makan. Jadi kau bisa memasaknya sekarang" Jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipiku tanpa dosa.

"Yaaakkk .. Sehunnie. Kau manja. Kalau kau manja dan masih dekat dengan ku,aku tak akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Arrachi?" Kata ku sok marah (?)

"Arraseo panda gege" Kata Sehun sambil melangkah keluar dari dapur dan duduk ke ruang makan.

::

::

***15 minutes later***

"Makanan sudah jadi~" kata ku sambil membawa masakannya ke ruang makan.

"Yaaakk! Sehun-ah! Cuci tangan mu dulu. Baru kau boleh makan" bentak ku kepada sehun yang langsung mengambil makanan.

"Kau berisik ge." Kata sehun sambil melangkahkan kaki ke wastafel.

**At Dining Room**

"Ge,menginap lah di apartement ku malam ini. Aku tak mau tidur sendirian." Kata sehun manja.

"Andwae! Aku tak mau menginap di apartement mu. Apalagi satu kamar dan satu ranjang denganmu." Kataku.

"Waeyo? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam2 padamu ge. Tenang saja" kata sehun sambil menyunggingkan sedikit smirknya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tetap tidak mau menginap di apartement mu. Lebih baik aku pulang." Kataku tegas.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada ku ge? Aku kan sedang sakit. Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan ku? Bagaimana jika aku kenapa2 nanti? Lagipula besok kan libur ge" Sehun sedikit berpuppy eyes padaku. Ah kurang ajar sekali anak ini. Sudah tau aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya jika Ia sudah sok imut itu.

"Ckck.. Kau ini. Bisa saja membuat ku luluh. Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menginap di apartement mu. Hanya malam ini saja."

"Gomawo panda gege" kata sehun sambil memelukku dan mencium pipiku dengan brutal /?

"Yaaaaaaaakkk! Sehunnie,kau ini. Tapi ingat,kau jangan macam-macam padaku ne? awas kau!" Kataku sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan garpu..

Asal kalian tahu,sebenarnya aku malas jika harus menginap di apartement sehun. Kalian tahu? Sehun itu jika tidur selalu memeluk ku -_- dan aku sangat terganggu dengan perlakuannya yang seperti itu. Memangnya aku akan kemana sampai-sampai harus dipeluk dengannya saat tidur *pouts* dan jika dia tidak sakit,aku tak akan mau untuk tidur dengannya. Apalagi SATU RANJANG dengannya -_- haaahh menyebalkan.

::

::

**At Campus**

"Sehun-ah,apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat magang?" kata Tao memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum panda. Kenapa memang? Apa kau sudah dapat?" Jawab Sehun.

"sudah. Besok lusa aku akan interview." Kataku.

"Jinjja? Selamat baby pandaaaa!" Kata sehun semangat sambil memelukku.

"Sehun-ah,lepaskan aku! Ini di kampus. Apa kau tidak melihat,mereka melihat kita dengan tatapan yang err -_- cepat lepaskan pelukan mu atau kau akan ku wushu. Hana .. dul .. Ss—"Kataku sarkatis sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Ya ya ya ya aku akan lepaskan. Kau jahat baby~ aku kan hanya senang kau sudah diterima magang. Walaupun masih esok lusa."Jawab sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari ku dan malah mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah mempersiapkannya baby?"Lanjut Sehun.

"Belum. Memang apa yang harus ku siapkan? Tongkat wushu?"

"Bukan itu baby~ maksud ku kemeja mu untuk bekerja nanti dan interview esok lusa terus persiapan kau bekerja." Ucap Sehun panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas /?

"yaaaakkk! Aku tak sebodoh itu Oh Se hun! Aku bisa meminjamnya pada baekhyun ge di rumah. Kan dia sudah bekerja,pasti dia punya kemeja untuk ku."Kata ku.

"Memang muat? Badan baekhyun hyung kan kecil,sedangkan kau? Tiang -_- lebih baik kau pinjam pada chanyeol hyung dan ku rasa itu muat untuk badan mu."Cibir Sehun

"Iya kah? Yasudah aku akan meminjam kemeja pada chanyeol ge nanti."Kata ku.

::

::

**At Tao's home**

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaang!"Teriak ku lalu langsung menaruh sepatu nya di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala panda di depannya.

Ah ternyata ada Chanyeol hyung. Pasti mereka akan menonton DVD malam ini -_- aku akan menjadi nyamuk di rumah kata ku dalam hati.

"Eh ada Chanyeol hyung. Kebetulan sekali hyung. Kemana Baekhyun ge?"Tanyaku pada Chanyeol hyung.

"Dia sedang mandi. Kau baru pulang kuliah?"Tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"Ndeee~~ ah iya hyung,apakah kau punya kemeja kerja? Esok lusa aku akan interview untuk magang dan aku tidak punya kemeja. Kalau ku pinjam punya baekhyun hyung belum tentu muat dan pas untuk ku."Kata ku sambil keluar dari dapur dan membawa segelas air putih lalu menegaknya dengan sekali teguk.

"Hmm .. sepertinya ada. Kau boleh meminjamnya. Besok akan ku titipkan pada Baekkie dan semoga cukup oleh badan mu."Kata Chanyeol

"Makasih hyung."Jawabku sambil bungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ah Tao. Kau sudah pulang?" Kata Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Bayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang memakai kaos biasa dengan rambut basah dan tidak lupa dengan celana pendek dengan sandal rumah bergambar kepala bebek /? Lucu bukan?

"Ndeee hyung. Aku baru saja pulang. Apa kalian akan pergi?" Kata ku.

"Tidak panda. Aku di rumah dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Jadi kau tenang saja. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang."Kata Baekhyun yang langsung duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kamar dulu ge. Kalau bisa,kalian jangan mendesah untuk malam ini hyungie-ah. Karena aku akan begadang tugas kuliah malam ini." Kata Tao sambil lari ke kamarnya sebelum disambit sandal oleh Baekhyun.

::

::

Kalian tau kenapa aku bilang begitu pada baekhyun ge dan chanyeol hyung? Itu karena seminggu yang lalu disaat aku keluar kamar tengah malam,aku melihat mereka saling melumat di ruang tv dan tidak melihat ku yang keluar kamar. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan ku hah? aku masih memakan bangku kuliah dan mereka dengan seenaknya melakukan hal tersebut di depan ku -_- ya walaupun mereka tak tahu bahwa aku keluar kamar,tapi tetap saja aku kesal pada mereka kan aku juga menginginkannya -_- ***author : oh jadi cerita nya lo cemburu panda? Sian bet lu | panda : makanya thor,cepet kasih gue pacar elah. Kelamaan lu. | author : sabar elah. Tenang aje***

::

::

Hari ini aku sedang bersiap-siap pergi untuk interview disebuah perusaahan ternama di Korea. Kau tau? Aku sangat gugup hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja magang tanpa teman yang ku kenal.

"panda,sedang apa kau didalam kamar hah? kau tidak pergi magang hari ini?" kata baekhyun ge sambil masuk ke kamar tao.

"aku gugup hyung"

"kau sudah besar sekarang tao. Sepertinya baru kemarin kau masuk sekolah dasar bersama kamu. Dan sekarang? Kau sudah akan bekerja,kau akan lulus kuliah juga" kata baekhyun sambil memeluk ku.

"Hyung… aku rindu appa dan umma. Apa appa dan umma akan bangga padaku?" kata kus ambil membalas pelukan baekhyun.

"Pasti tao. Appa dan umma akan sangat bangga pada anaknya yang seperti panda ini" jawab baekhyun hyung sambil mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

Aku pun menangis dalam diam.

Aku sangat rindu pada appa dan umma.

"ayo lah panda. Jangan menangis lagi ne? Kau harus bekerja dengan baik disana,berikan kreadibilitas mu disana. Sekarang bersiap lah,aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan" kata baekhyun hyung.

"Gomawo hyung. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik dan membuat appa,umma dan baekhyun hyung bangga pada tao." Kata ku sambil memeluk Baekhyun hyung.

::

::

Dan sampai lah aku,Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan memulai interview di perusahaan XOXO. Jika aku lolos,aku akan diterima di divisi marketing. Sesuai dengan jurusan perkuliahan yang aku geluti selama 3 tahun ini. Tidak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Semangat Zi Tao! ***author : mangat suami kuuuuu .. *kecup basah* | panda : muncul mulu lu ah***

::

::

**SKIP INTERVIEW**

"Sehunnie,bisakah kau menjemputku di Perusahaan XOXO? Aku sudah selesai"

"…"

" Ah ne baiklah. Aku akan tunggu kau."Kata ku kepada Sehun lalu langsung menutup telponnya. Aku pun duduk di taman dekat perusahaan XOXO sambil menunggu Sehun yang akan menjemputnya lalu makan siang bersama di kedai ramen langganan kami.

Ah aku senang sekali bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini kata Tao dalam hati. Setidaknya bisa membantu keuangan ku dengan Baekhyun hyung. Yaaa Aku cukup tahu diri bahwa Baekhyun hyung selalu bekerja keras demi menyambung hidup ku dan dirinya sendiri,ditambah dengan biaya perkuliahan ku. Baekhyun hyung selalu melarang ku untuk bekerja,padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya agar keuangan kami lebih dari cukup. Sampai suatu hari Baekhyun hyung mengetahui ku bekerja sebagai pelayan café saat ia datang bersama Chanyeol hyung yang akhirnya aku dipaksa berhenti bekerja disana,padahal uang gajinya cukup untuk menambah keuangan atau sekedar membeli buku. Sampai di rumah,baekhyun hyung habis-habisan memarahi ku dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa memberi ku uang dan ia tidak mau bahwa aku bekerja dan menggangu jadwal kuliah ku. Karena kejadian itu,baekhyun hyung langsung membuat aturan untuk ku setelah kuliah aku langsung pulang dan selalu memberi kabar padanya.

Aku tahu .. apa yang baekhyun hyung lakukan adalah agar aku bisa focus kuliah tanpa memikirkan biaya apapun. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak enak hati jika harus meminta uang ke Baekhyun hyung. Sampai aku memberanikan diri meminta ijin untuk bekerja sebagai pelatih wushu untuk anak sekolah,untungnya baekhyun ge memberiku ijin itu karena aku melakukan aegyo seratus ribu volt *itu aegyo atau tagihan listrik bang?* hahahaha .. yaaaa walaupun uangnya tak seberapa dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di café,setidaknya aku senang masih bisa berlatih wushu dan memperkuat tehnik-tehnik wushu.

::

::

**#Author POV**

"Baby pandaaaaaa~~"Teriak Sehun dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh lalu datang kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak hun? Ini ditempat umum."Kata ku lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula itu panggilan ku yang kedua. Kau melamun tadi. Memang kau melamunkan apa baby?"Kata Sehun sambil merapatkan badannya ke badanku lalu berjalan ke mobil.

"Ah aniya. Hei Sehunnie,bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di kedai ramen? Aku yang mentraktirmu sambil merayakan aku yang diterima magang di perusahaan. Otte? Kau mau kan?"Tawar ku kepada Sehun yang membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Hmm bagaimana yaaaa"Kata Sehun lalu masuk kedalam mobil lalu sedang berpikir.

"Ah baiklah. Ditambah dengan eskrim kesukaan mu lalu kita menghabiskan hari ini di sungai han. Otte?" Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ah kalau itu sih aku akan mau baby~"Ujar Sehun lalu mengacak-acakkan rambut Tao lalu langsung menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melesat pergi kedai ramen langganan Tao dengannya.

::

::

**At Kedai Ramen**

"Hei Tao! Hei Sehun!"Kata pelayan kedai ramen.

Saking seringnya Aku dan Sehun ke kedai ramen ini,pelayan ini yang bernama Ryeowook menyapa ramah mereka berdua. Yaaa kedai ini milik Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung.

"hei Wookie hyung. Pesanan seperti biasa ne? tidak pedas untuk baby panda ku"Kata Sehun kepada Ryeowook.

"Ah arraseo."Kata Ryeowook yang langsung melesat pergi kedalam dapur untuk membuat pesananku dan Sehun.

"Hei Sehunnie. Kenapa kau selalu hapal pesanan ku eoh?"Kata ku tiba-tiba.

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula pesanan mu kan memang gampang dihapal baby~"Kata Sehun sambil memgang jemariku.

"Hei baby. Jari mu kenapa eoh? Kenapa diplester? Apa kau tidak berhati-hati saat mengajar wushu?"Kata Sehun khawatir sambil melihat plester bergambar panda kepadaku.

"Ah bukan. Ini terluka karena saat aku membuka minuman kaleng. Karena tajam jadinya sedikit tergores."Jelasku kepada Sehun.

"Ini pesanan kalian berdua. Ini punya Sehun yang pedas dan tidak pedas sama sekali untuk Tao"Kata Ryeowook sambil meletakkan sumpit disebelang mangkuk ramen Sehun dan Tao.

"Kalau ada tambahan lain. Kau bisa memanggil ku saengie"Ujar Ryeowook kepada Sehun dan Aku.

"Gomawo wookie hyung"Kata Sehun.

-SKIP MAKAN-

::

::

**At Han River**

"Sehunnie~ ini es krim mu."Kata ku sambil memberikan eskrim coklat kepada Sehun yang sedang duduk menghadap pemandangan sungai han sore hari lalu duduk disebelah Sehun memakan eskrim milik rasa strawberry.

"Gomawo hyung"Kata Sehun.

"Hyung .."Panggil Sehun

"Apa sehun?"Jawab ku.

"Yaaakkk baby~ sudah tau kalau kau tidak bisa makan dengan eskrim batangan (?) kenapa tidak membeli eskrim cup saja?"Kata Sehun yang membersihkan tanganku yang terdapat lelehan eskrim dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku ingin membeli itu tapi sedang kosong kata penjaganya. Jadi aku membeli yang batangan"Jelas ku.

"lagipula lebih enak yang ini daripada eskrim yang ada tempatnya."Kata ku lagi.

"Kau makan seperti balita. Makan eskrim saja berantakan. Itu di mulut mu ada eskrim hyung"Ucap Sehun.

"yang mana?"Kata ku sambil membersihkan sisa eskrim yang ada dibawah bibirnya sebelah kanan dengan lidahnya.

"Bukan yang itu hyung. Tapi yang ini"Kata Sehun mendekatkan mukanya kepada Tao lalu menjilat bibir kiri bagian bawah Tao yang ada sisa eskrim strawberry.

"bibir mu manis hyung."Jelas Sehun yang sudah selesai menjilati sisa-sisa eskrim yang ada di bibir ku.

"Eh? Go .. go- gomawo Sehun"Kata ku gugup

Kami pun terdiam.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi.

Larut dalam eskrim ditangan masing-masing. Menghabiskannya sampai tuntas dan hanya tersisa bungkusnya saja.

"Hyung .."Panggil Sehun

"Waeyo Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyung."Kata Sehun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan dengan bibirku.

**CUP~**

::

::

**#Author POV**

Sehun mengecup bibir Tao sekilas dan berhasil membuat wajah Tao memerah akibat perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Se- sehunnie .."Panggil Tao gugup kepada Sehun.

"Would you be mine Huang Zi Tao?"Pinta Sehun kepada Tao.

Tao pun terkejut akibat pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Tao merasa pasti Sehun sedang mengerjainya atas Tao yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan.

"Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun! Aku tak akan mempan oleh keisenganmu hari ini."Kata Tao sambil meninju pelan lengan Sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Tao mempunyai rasa terhadap Sehun. Yaitu perasaan nyaman disaat iya selalu bersama Sehun. Apalagi Sehun dan Tao sudah berteman sejak lama dari kecil,Sehun pun selalu menjaga dan melindungi Tao dari apapun,menemani Tao saat Baekhyun hyung sedang bekerja,mengerjakan tugas bersama ataupun saling merawat saat salah satu dari mereka sakit.

Jadi mungkin bisa saja jika salah satu dari mereka atau mereka berdua saling menyukai.

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Aku serius. Aku menyukai mu .. ah aniya.. aku mencintaimu hyung. Sejak lama. Saat kejadian buruk itu menimpamu hyung"Jelas Sehun sambil menatap Tao yang melamun dan berfikir.

Sehun pun tau,mungkin pernyataannya ini membuat hyung kesayangannya itu terkejut. Tapi hanya sekarang Sehun bisa menyatakan itu karena mungkin bisa saja hyungnya itu direbut oleh namja lain. Dan Sehun tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau Zi Tao nya diambil oleh orang lain kecuali Baekhyun ge.

"Kau serius Oh Sehun?"Tanya Tao lagi dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Aku .. juga mencintaimu hun. Aku mau menjadi milikmu .. selain jadi milik baekhyun hyung tentunya."Kata Tao malu-malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia merasa pasti wajahnya sedang memerah dan ia tidak mau kalau Sehun melihatnya. Pasti Sehun menertawainya sampai terbahak-bahak.

"Jinjjayo hyung? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomawo baby panda~~"Jawab Sehun sambil menarik badan Tao lalu memeluknya sangat erat,takut merasa Tao-ie nya akan dibawa pergi oleh orang lain.

"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao"Kata Sehun lagi lalu menarik tengkuk Tao untuk lebih mendekat lalu Sehun pun mencium bibir Tao lagi.

Awalnya pelan dan hanya kecupan ringan yang berunsur kasih sayang tetapi seiring lamanya mereka berciuman. Sehun pun menuntut ciuman mereka menjadi lumatan,Sehun dengan sengaja mengigit bibir bawah Tao dan chaaaaaa~~ Tao pun membuka mulutnya,dengan kesempatan itu Sehun pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Tao.

Sehun mengabsen gigi Tao yang rapih lalu melumat kembali bibir bawah Tao dan memainkan lidah Tao. Tao pun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan atas perbuatan Sehun yang terus melumat bibir Tao karena ini pengalaman pertamanya,ini first kiss Tao yang ia berikan kepada namjachingu nya yaitu Oh Sehun.

Sehun pun melepaskan bibirnya dengan Tao lalu menatap Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomawo hyung. Telah memberikan first kiss itu padaku."Kata Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Tao sekilas.

"Saranghae Sehunnie"Jawab Tao lalu memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Nado saranghae baby panda"Kata Sehun membalas pelukan Tao dan mengelus rambut Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**FIN**


End file.
